I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of meteorology, and more particularly to a software method of processing two-dimensional (2-D), infrared (IR) cloud temperature data, gathered from a weather satellite, to a three-dimensional (3-D) video image which, through meteorological imaging time-lapse animation techniques, adds a fourth dimension (time) to greatly enhance the information content of the video display.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
For well over a decade, IR imagery from Geostationary Operational Environmental Satellites (GOES) has been available for use in weather forecasting. The GOES satellites look down on cloud formations from an altitude of approximately 23,000 miles which tends to create a planar, 2-D picture of the earth. While showing paths of cloud movement, it conveys limited information relating to convective activity, cloud height, cloud overshoot, and other forms of turbulence important to forecasting and flight plan preparation. Moreover, the 11 micron window IR temperatures available from the satellite can be misinterpreted due to the presence of snow cover on the ground as the temperature emitted by the snow closely resembles cloud temperatures. Likewise, cold bodies of water may be misinterpreted as low clouds or fog when, in fact, the skies are clear in the area of question. This is because the cold water temperatures are in such contrast to warmer land areas. Thus, when converted to raster scan data for video display, the display fails to distinguish between clouds and snow-covered ground or very cold bodies of water. Thus, on a clear day, the video image may display what appears to be cloud cover when, in fact, it is the snow on the ground or a key cold body of water giving misleading information. Another drawback of conventional IR displays is that outbreaks of cold air near the surface, typically following an advancing cold front, may give the appearance of low cloud cover. That is because the conventional displays cannot distinguish between cold, cloud-free air and cold air where clouds do, in fact, exist.